Last Resort
by LilSasamiGrl
Summary: Seto Kaiba regrets his life. Big time brotherly relationship. Very angsty. Please RR! This is my first attempt at a angsty fic! It's also a songfic to Papa Roach's Last Resort!


KawaiiDragon82: Hmm, after careful thinking, I decided that I wanted to make an angsty songfic. If anyone's ever heard this song before, it's a rockin' song so it wouldn't exactly fit but hey, it is an angsty song I guess. Anyways, the song is Last Resort by Papa Roach.  
  
Yami: Am I the one to be tortured in this fic like most of your others?  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Yami! I can't believe you would say that! You aren't my victim in all of my stories and you aren't in this one!  
  
Yami: *phew*  
  
Seto slammed the door to the Kaiba Mansion. He had his left hand on his right arm. A bunch of thugs and came and taunted his girlfriend and him. He really couldn't help but protect her. The odds were small, 5 to 1. He had gotten into a fight with them and after the loss, his girlfriend dumped him for those punks.  
  
*Cut my life into pieces  
  
This is my last resort  
  
Suffocation  
  
No breathing  
  
Don't give a f*** if I cut my arm bleeding*  
  
Seto stumbled upstairs trying not to wake up Mokuba. It was pretty late. "Damnit," he cursed in his mind as he saw the door to his brother's room opening.  
  
"Seto! What happened?" Mokuba cried worried.  
  
"N-nothing, I'm alright," Seto said and tried to hold in his agony.  
  
"I don't believe you. We have to get you to the hospital right away!" Mokuba said going frantic.  
  
"I'm fine really. Go to bed, I'll take care of it," Seto ordered. Mokuba was about to fight back but believed his brother would stay true to his words.  
  
"Alright, but promise me you'll do something about your arm," Mokuba demanded. Seto stared at his brother. "Seto, promise me," Mokuba begged with pleading eyes. Seto smiled and nodded waiting for Mokuba to go back to his room. Then he stumbled over to his and heaved out a sigh.  
  
*This is my last resort  
  
Cut my life into pieces  
  
I've reached my last resort  
  
Suffocation  
  
No breathing  
  
Don't give a f*** if I cut my arm bleeding  
  
Do you even care if I die bleeding?  
  
Would it be wrong?  
  
Would it be right?  
  
If I took my life tonight  
  
Chances are that I might  
  
Mutilation outta sight  
  
And I'm contemplating suicide*  
  
"Nobody knows how I feel. I hate my cursed life," Seto mumbled and layed in his bed. He looked up at his ceiling and couldn't help thinking about his girlfriend. He loved her, almost as much as he loved Mokuba. Why did she go and leave him? Because he lost a fight to five thugs? He sighed trying to hold back tears. His right eyes hurted, quite a lot actually. He placed his hand over his eye and looked at his hand. It was bloody. He vision was a little blurry too. Probably from the black eye the thug did to him. He had a good left hook.  
  
*Cause I'm losing my sight  
  
Losing my mind  
  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
  
Losing my sight  
  
Losing my mind  
  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine*  
  
He opened his drawer and looked at a really sharp dagger. He touched the point with his index finger. "Sharp," he commented and placed it back in. He thought about what would happen if he died. Sure his company would go down, but it's not like the company has a mind of it's own to care for me. The traitors are gone at least and so was Pegasus. The only one who he could think of that cared for him was Mokuba, and maybe...Yugi Mutou? He didn't care. He just knew he didn't like Yugi. After both his parents died, he and Mokuba had to rely on each other. "Maybe Mokuba would be better off with Yugi," Seto said to himself. "Yugi is much more sensitive than myself," Seto said.  
  
*I never realized I was spread too thin  
  
Till it was too late  
  
I was empty within  
  
Hungry!  
  
Feeding in chaos  
  
And living in sin  
  
Downward spiral where do I begin?  
  
It all started when I lost my mother  
  
No love for myself  
  
No love for another  
  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
  
Finding nothing but questions and devils*  
  
It was decided. The only thing that Seto thought would cure him from his depression was suicide. There was nothing in life that he wanted...except maybe to see his brother have a happy life but he could always do so up there...or down there. He took out a piece of paper and wrote down a note for Mokuba. It resembled a little like this:  
  
Dear Mokuba,  
  
I know how much you'll miss me. I'll miss you a lot too. But it's for the best. I decided it was time for me to take the road to the west (figuration for dying). You should go live with Yugi and his grandpa so they won't take you to the orphanage. I want you to go live with them. You'll like them a lot. I know they're nice people. This I good-bye, Mokuba. I hope you live logn but when you do take the same path as me someday, I hope to see.  
  
I love you always, Seto.  
  
*Cause I'm losing my sight  
  
Losing my mind  
  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
  
Losing my sight  
  
Losing my mind  
  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
  
Nothing's alright  
  
Nothing is fine  
  
I'm runnig and I'm crying  
  
I'm crying  
  
I'm crying  
  
I'm crying  
  
I'm crying*  
  
A tear dropped onto the note Seto had written. He decided to go to the beach for the night. He wanted to see Japan in all its glory for one last time. He sighed and slammed the note on his desk and walked out the door with his sharp dagger. He was on his way to the beach. The slam on the door had definitely woke up Mokuba. He walked over to Seto's door and knocked. "Seto, what are you doing in there? Are you taking care of your arm?" Mokuba asked sleepily. When he got no reply, he started to panic. "Seto! Seto! Are you even in there?" Mokuba knocked furiously on the door. He couldn't take it. He opened the door and broke out in a cry. "Seto!" he cried and searched every inch of his room. He found the ntoe and read it. "Seto, you can't leave me," Mokuba cried falling on his knees.  
  
*I can't go on living this way  
  
Cut my life into pieces  
  
This is my last resort  
  
Suffocation  
  
No breathing  
  
Don't give a f*** if I cut my arm bleeding  
  
Would it be wrong?  
  
Would it be right?  
  
If I took my life tonight  
  
Chances are that I might  
  
Mutilation outta sight  
  
And I'm contemplating suicide*  
  
Seto sat down on the sandy beach watching the waves clash against one another. He looked at his dagger and sighed. Back in the Kaiba Mansion, all the butlers and maids were going hysterical looking for Seto everywhere. The worst one there was Mokuba. He searched every singly inch, under beds, on top of cabinets, inside book pages. He didn't want Seto to leave. He thought of one place Seto might be, the beach. That was his favorite place in all of Japan after his mansion. He changed as fast as he could not even ready. He had two different colors of socks on and his shirt was on backwards. He ran as fast as he could to the beach praying Seto would be there.  
  
*Cause I'm losing my sight  
  
Losing my mind  
  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
  
Losing my sight  
  
Losing my mind  
  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
  
Nothing's alright  
  
Nothing is fine  
  
I'm running and I'm crying*  
  
"This is it Seto, good-bye cruel world," Seto said as he took the dagger (KawaiiDragon82: Gomen nasai, this is my first attempt at a angsty story so I'm not going get into all the details of this bloody gory part okay?) He fell on the sand lifeless. No movement could be seen. No breathing would be heard. His chest didn't breathe up and down like a normal body.  
  
*I can't go on living this way  
  
Can't go on  
  
Living this way  
  
Nothing's alright*  
  
Mokuba reached the beach two minutes late. He came to see Seto's unresponsive body. He cried speechless. He cried for the longest time. "Why did you have to do this, Seto? I care for you, I care for you deeply," Mokuba said crying on Seto. He decided if it had to be this way, he would request Seto's one wish to go live with Yugi and his grandpa.  
  
It was four in the morning when at knock was heard on the game shop's door. The knock was a small, depressed one. Yugi answered. "Hey Mokuba, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked with a yawn. He saw Mokuba's blood shot eyes from all his crying. "What's wrong?" Yugi asked concerned.  
  
"I-It's Seto. He....he committed suicide," Mokuba asked trying to reframe himself from crying.  
  
"What??? That's terrible! We have to rush him to the hospital quickly," Yugi said just about to dart to the phone but was stopped when Mokuba grabbed onto Yugi's arm  
  
"It's too late. But he did have one request if it's okay," Mokuba said. Yugi nodded. At first, he thought it would be to lose in Duel Monsters or something like that but he remembered that Seto Kaiba had committed suicide for whatever his wish was so he knew it couldn't be like that. "He thinks it's for the best, he thinks it would make everyone happy but it doesn't. He doesn't want me to go to the orphanage so he wanted me to stay with you," Mokuba said. Yugi turned soft. He couldn't refuse him; he was just a little boy.  
  
"Of course you can Mokuba," Yugi said and held the door open for Mokuba to come in. Mokuba took a step then turned to face the sky. In the sky, he could have sworn he saw Seto's face smling at him. He smiled back and walked inside.  
  
"I'll always love you, Mokuba," Mokuba thought he heard Seto. Then again, it could have just been the wind.  
  
KawaiiDragon82: *takes a box of Kleenex and blows her nose* Th-that was so s-sad!!!!! *cries on Yami's shoulder*  
  
Yami: take it easy would you? Anyways, the human Niagra Falls is coming down hard on my shoulder. She wants me to say please R+R!  
  
KawaiiDragon82: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
